Thirteen Divided by Six Doesn't Add Up
by Mrfipp
Summary: They've defeated the last of the Espers, Zodiark, but now they must decided something that they haven't thought of before.


Fipp: The idea came to me when writing 'Dissidia Redux'.

**Thirteen Divided by Six Doesn't Add Up**

The large serpent hissed as the final slash was dealt to its skin. It's body began to glow and dissipate into countless, small white lights, leaving only a gem in its place. Moments later, the gem shattered, leaving a symbol floating in the air.

"We-we beat it?" Vaan asked, breathing heavily.

"Looks like we did," Ashe wiped sweat from her brow.

"I thought we were done there for a moment," Balthier said, dusting his shirt off. "Dying in a hole in the ground, hardly the end befitting the lead man."

"That makes, about thirteen Espers, right?" Penelo asked Fran, whom she was applying healing spells to. She'd be done in a few moments, and would continue with the rest of their party.

Fran nodded. "Correct. Thirteen Espers were sealed to this world, and we've collected twelve of them."

"And this one makes the final one," Basch added.

"And defiantly the biggest pain to get," Vaan mumbled himself as he approached the floating Glyph.

"Wait!" Vaan stopped in his tracks and turned back to Ashe. "Just what are you doing?"

"Um, I'm taking this guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"About that, I think I should have him."

"What? Why!"

Ashe folded her arms over her chest. "We'll be going up against not only Vayne, but Gerun as well. It's most likely that they'll focus their attention on me should we fight them. I'll need all the power I can get should that happen. Plus, you already have two Espers."

"What? But I dealt the killing strike! I should get it! And you have two Espers too!"

Each member of the party had two Espers each. Vaan had Adrammelech and Chaos. Ashe had Belias and Ultima. Balthier had Famfrit and Mateus. Basch had Cuchulainn and Exodus. Fran had Zalera and Shemhazai. Penelo had Hashmal and Exodus.

Each one had twelve Espers. There were only thirteen Espers they could get. The problem was obvious.

"Now, now," Balthier said, moving between the two of them. "There's no need to for us to fight, especially after the battle we just went though. I doubt any of us have the strength to continue on."

Ashe looked away while Vaan did likewise.

"I guess you're right."

"Yeah."

"It's obvious I should be the one to get him."

"WHAT?" they yelled at him. "Why the hell should you get him?" That was Vaan.

"Simple; be-"

"You better not saying anything about being the 'leading man', or I swear . . ." This was Ashe.

"Fine, I won't." Balthier gave a smug smirk. Some things just didn't need to be said.

The three of them began to argue.

"What are they talking about? I wasn't paying attention," Penelo asked Basch.

"They are arguing over who gains possession of the Esper," he answered, sitting down on a rock.

"This may last a while." Fran followed Basch's lead. "Though, I do believe Balthier should be the one to take it." Actually, she really didn't care who got it, but she knew if Balthier didn't get it, he'd mope for the next month or so like a child.

"Is that so?" Basch chuckled. "I agree that Lady Ashe should be the one."

"What? What about Vaan? He finished it off," Penelo pointed out.

"Regardless, they each feel they are entitled to it, and I doubt they will relinquish it over to the others."

"Well, I think they'll be able to come to that conclusion themselves. They're each mature in their own way," Penelo said. "Right . . .?"

The three of them knew that they'd be there for a while.

000

"Damn," Balthier cursed to himself several hours later. "Another tie."

This earned groans from Vaan and Ashe.

After spending an hour or so arguing on who should have Zodiark, they decided that the best thing to do would be to play tic-tac-toe. Though, they made the board larger and added triangles to accommodate a third player.

Every single game they've played since they began ended in ties, leaving no one the victor, and no one with the power to summon the Esper.

Ashe rubbed her eyes. "Okay, now for Round . . .," She thought for a moment. "What Round is this again?"

"I really don't know," Vaan grumbled, drawing another board in the dust on the ground. "I think I lost count around two-hundred-and-something."

"This is getting us nowhere," Balthier sighed to himself. "You know, if you two just-"

"NO!"

"Worth a try."

"You know what? Screw it. Let's just fight for it." Vaan picked up his sword.

"For once, I agree with you." Ashe gripped her sword.

"If it must come to this." Balthier cocked his gun.

The three of them stood there, silent, and motionless, waiting for the first one to move so they could put an end to them, and then move onto the next one.

At the same time, they each thought that since they were fighting for an Esper, they might as well bring out their own-

A loud, and sharp whistle brought them each out of their thoughts. They turned around to see Penelo by the cave they had come though, with Basch and Fran already exiting.

"We're going to leave now, okay?" she called to them, waving her hand.

"Okay!" Vaan called back. "We'll join you as soon and I beat these two down!"

"Why?"

"We're still trying to figure out who gets Zodiark."

"Huh? Why? I already got him."

"_WHAT?" _the three yelled at her.

"Yeah, you guys were taking too long, so I decided to take it. It's actually kind of cool."

"But, but-"

Penelo shook her head. "I swear, you three can be such babies sometimes." She then turned around and left the cavern.

When she left, the three of them turned to the Glyph had floated to see, true to Penelo's word, was indeed gone, now resting with its new master.

"So, um, yeah," Vaan started.

"We call it a draw? Overall?" Ashe suggested.

"Sound good to me," Balthier agreed.

Each one, now feeling both defeated and cheating, left the cavern and sulked about their losses.


End file.
